character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bad Girl (Canon)/Unbacked0
Summary Bad Girl is the 2nd ranked assassin in the UAA in No More Heroes 1. She is the daughter of Shigeki Birkin. Due to this connection, she was placed in an electrical chair to see if she could have the same awakening that her father had. She did and she became Bad Girl and joined the UAA. She was killed by Travis in their fight. She was resurrected as a dog by her father and Travis using the Death Drive, she got her normal body back later. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | At least Low 2-C Name: Bad Girl (Real name Charlotte Birkin) Origin: No More Heroes Gender: Female Age: 23 Classification: Assassin Powers and Abilities: |-|No More Heroes 1=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification, Fire Manipulation (Can set her bat on fire to increase its power), Instinctive Reactions (Can fight based purely on instincts), Resistance to Emotional Manipulation (While she fights she shuts off her emotions) |-|Travis Strikes Back=All previous abilities, Resurrection and Immortality (Type 8 and 9; Her data is within the Death Glove and automatically resurrect to a check point as long as her data in the Death Glove still exists, She can't be killed in the game since her physical body is outside the game), Data Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Duplication, Energy Absorption, Life Drain, Telekinesis (Can pick up and throw enemies), Gravity Manipulation (Can amplify gravity in a small area to slow enemies or to pull them towards the centre of the area), Healing, Invisibility, Forcefield Creation (Can create an instant wall in front of him to take damage/Block opponents), Energy Projection, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification (The more she kills, the more damage she does), Earth Manipulation (Can move the earth like they were tiles), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit data and bugs), Resurrection Negation (Killed Brain Buster Jr. who couldn't die because of continue system), Teleportation (Can teleport by connecting parts of real world to game world), Information Manipulation and Space-Time Manipulation (Can merge real world and game world to let the bugs enter the real world), Immersion (Can enter video games), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Fear Manipulation (Can resist death drive's effects which cause extreme fear, rage and mental stress to an individual), Time Manipulation (Can move normally in Yojohan where time moves backwards), Heat Manipulation and Radiation Manipulation (Can survive in the vacuum space) Attack Potency: Small Town Level (As the 2nd ranked assassin she should be stronger than Speed Buster, Can fight on par with Travis) |''' At least Universe Level+''' (Fought Eight Hearts who could exist within the 4th dimension and was stated to be able to destroy it) Speed: Relativistic (Can fight on par with Travis) | Relativistic (Should be as fast as she was before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Town Level | '''At least Universe Level+''' Durability: Small Town Level (Can survive hits from Travis) |''' At least '''Universe Level+ (Can survive hits from Eight Hearts) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range to Several metres Standard Equipment: Magic Double Saber Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None Notable Key: No More Heroes | Travis Strikes Again Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2